charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Prudence Warren
Prudence Warren-Wentworth was a witch born in Salem in 1689, the only daughter of Melinda Warren and William Jackson. In 1692, her mother was outed as a witch by the warlock Matthew Tate, and hence sentenced to be burned at the stake. Though she could have escaped using her powers, Melinda feared that if she did so, she would be fully proving Matthew's charge and Prudence (who meant everything to her) would be burned too as a witch. Therefore, she accepted her fate to save her daughter and ensure that the Warren line would continue. Melinda's sacrifice did not go unrewarded: Prudence was taken in and was raised by kind mortal neighbors after her mother's death. It was not until she reached early adulthood did she come into her powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. She accepted them and kept her powers a secret to prevent persecution, like her mother. She married a local man named Michael Wentworth - revealed in a novel to be the first mate of a ship - who accepted her powers, and they had a daughter named Cassandra Warren. Prudence had a Lover Robert Monors and they later had Identical twins MAcauley and Macbeth Monors (Half brothers to Cassandra Warren) Macauley was born with the power of Combustion and Macbeth Temporal Stasis When the Charmed Ones brought Melinda Warren into the present, she told them this story and mentioned to Prue that her daughter's name was Prudence. ("The Witch is Back") Not much is known about Prudence. The most information about this character is shown in the Charmed Novels. In "Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter," ''it was revealed that Prue, who had gone missing nearly nine years after her death, was currently in the place of her namesake, meaning Prudence. In that same issue, a witch named Patience was introduced to be living in Salem and to be a guide to young witches. Apocrypha In the novels, Prudence is described as being born in 1689, with the powers of telekinesis and premonition. Her power of telekinesis seems to sway from her mother's prophecy which states "with each generation of Warren Witches growing stronger" yet in the novel Whispers From the Past, Prudence's power of telekinesis is shown to be extremely weak. In the novel when Phoebe and Prudence are battling the warlock Hugh Montgomery, the warlock throws a fireball at them and Prudence attempts to use her power to deflect it but due to her powers being weak, the fireball splits into a rope of fire which ends up almost killing her. Powers and Abilities *Basic Powers:'' **'Spell Casting': She was able to cast and make up her own spells like all other witches. **'Potion Making': She could make potions to vanquish demons and for various other things. **'Scrying': She could scry to find the location of another magical being. *''Active Powers:'' **'Telekinesis': The ability to move objects using their mind. In the novel, Whispers From the Past, her power of telekinesis was shown to be extremely weak proven as when she tried to stop a fireball, it split into a fiery rope. When she was enchanted by the demon, Falcroft, and the warlock Hugh Montgomery, she tried to use her telekinesis on Phoebe Halliwell but her power was so weak she couldn't even budge her which was stated in the novel "Prudence extended her hand, her face lined with concentration as Phoebe met with a resistance in the air, as she guessed, Prudence had tried to use her power on her" this states that either Prudence is an extremely weak witch or that magical strength does not pass onto generation but is a mere luck of the draw. *''Other Powers:'' **'Premonition': The ability to get glimpses of the future. In the novel "Whispers From the Past" Prudence shows an advanced form of Premonition which enables her to feel what is occuring in her premonitions as proven when she had a premonition of herself being drowned she could literally feel herself drowning and suffocating. Appearance In Whispers from the Past, Prudence is described as a blonde who is not much older than Phoebe Halliwell. However, in The Warren Witches, she is described to be in her early twenties and has dark hair. Appearances Prudence Warren-Wentworth appeared in a total of 2''' Novels and is mentioned in '''1 episode and 1 comic issue: :The Witch is Back (mentioned) :Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter (mentioned) :Whispers from the Past :The Warren Witches References Category:Witches Category:Warren line Category:Warren Witches Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Articles derived from novel content Category:Magical beings